Something that we're not
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: In the episdoe Grady with a chance of Sonny, Sonny pretended to date Grady so his brother wouldn't bag on him for not having a girlfriend. After that Grady now thinks he and Sonny are a couple and won't stop botherig her. She really gets annoyed. Title based off a song by Demi Lovato. THIS ISN'T A ROMANCE! I won't ship those two together in that way.
1. During Grady with a chance of Sonny

**This story is about the friendship between Sonny and Grady and takes place during and after rady with a chance of Sonny. When his brother Grant came to visit Grady pretended Sonny was his girlfriend. Now Grady gets on Sonnys nerves everyday wanting to go out with her even though he knows it's not real. Title based off a song by Demi Lovato. (*squeals* I'M SO EXCITED FOR MARCH 23RD I GET TO GO SEE DEMI IN CONCERT OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT! *Squeals*) Okay on to the sotry**

Sonny and Grady were in the so random prop house together as Sonny listened to Grady talk to his brother Grant.

Grant was chanting obnoxiously "Grady's got no lady, Grady's got no lady."

Sonny came to her friends' defense and said "Grady's got a lady, and you're looking at her."

Later on in the week when Grant came to visit Grady and Sonny when Sonny was away taknig a phone call Grant says "You know sooner or later she's gonna dump you." Grant also said that when Sonny broke up with Grady he'd go after her and Grady paniced.

Sonny came back in and said to Grady "Okay, I'm back from rudely taking a phone call in the middle of our lunch I'm sure you have something to say about that."

Grady says in a serious tone "Yes I do," he then scooted her chair next to Sonny and cuddled with her as he said sweetly "I think it's adorable and it makes me never ever wanna break up with you."

Sonny asked worried "Ever?"

Grady said happily "Ever!"

Overtime Grady just pestered Sonny more and more, he even showed up to her date with Balke Raddison, although his brother dragged him along on that to point out that she was with another guy and then Grady came clean to his brother that Sonny wasn't really his girlfriend. Grant was a waitress and walked away after her.

After that Blake said "I knew a girl like you would never date a dork like that."

Sonny asked Blake angrily "Excuse me?"

Blake said "You know I was just saying we're cool here."

Sonny says "And I'm just saying we're done here if being and sweet, kind, and sensitive makes you a dork then yes Grady's as dorky as they come, but I'd rather date a dork than a jerk."

After that Blake left and Grady joined Sonny at the table.

Grady asked hopefully "So?"

Sonny said a little annoyed "No."

Grady held up his glass and said "To friendship!"

**So there's what happened during Grady with a chance of Sonny. The next parts of the story will be after the episode. Grady still bothers Sonny every day by doing things like writing her love letters and sending her flowers. It starts to get to Sonny.**


	2. Grady secretly admires Sonny

**In this chapter Sonny starts getting gifts like roses and chocolates that come with love notes. She thinks it's sweet until she finds out who sent them.**

Sonny entered her dressing room and saw flowers on her desk along with a box of chocolates.

She says to herself "Aw, how sweet. I wonder who sent them."

Just then her roommate Tawni Hart entered and asked "What do you got there?"

Sonny says smiling real big "A box of choclates and some roses."

Tawni says "Ooh, someone's got a secret admirer."

Sonny asks excitedly "WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS!?"

Tawni says "Not sure could be somebody here could be somebody from Wisconsin."

Sonny notices a card on the roses and pulls it off and reads it out loud. "Sonny, we're so close together yet it feels like we're far apart. I wanted to thank you for helping me out last week with my brother and I hope you know how much you mean to me and how happy you make me feel in me heart."

Tawni asks "Wait, weren't you helping Grady out last week when Grant came to visit him?"

Sonny says annoyed "Yeah, Grant kept teasing Grady about not having a girlfriend, so I was pretending to date Grady to get his brother off his back. Now apparently he thinks we're an actual couple."

Tawni just all of a sudden burst out laughing hysterically to the point where she almost couldn't breathe.

Sonny asked even more annoyed "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

Tawni says trying to catch her breath "Grady thinking you're into him is what's funny!"

Sonny says "Well, I'm not," she then asks "And why would it be funny if I were?"

Tawni calms down and says "Sonny, you're a sweet girl. Not such great taste in clothing but you do have a slightly good taste in men and you know the kind of guy you're looking for, and honey, Grady doesn't fit that decription."

Sonny just shook off Tawnis' rude remark about her clothes because she was used to it, but then she sighed and asked "How do I tell him to stop without hurting his feelings?"

Tawni says "I'm sure soon enough he'll get over this silly idea of you and him together and move on to some other girl."

Sonny took a deep breath and said "Thanks, Tawni, you know most of the time you can be pretty selfish, but when you think of others before yourself you're a really great person."

Tawni went back to being herself as she said "Uh, duh, of course I'm great. I'm number one always have been always will be."

Sonny was thinking "Not with an attitude like that, you're not." she then left the room to go talk to Grady.

In his dressing room Grady was writing another letter to Sonny when she walked in and said "Grady, we have to talk."

Grady opened the drawer to his desk and hid the note as quickly as he said nervously "Okay, so then go ahead and talk."

Sonny says "I think it's sweet of you to write me a note and send me flowers and chocolates as a way of thanking me for helping you last week, but I think you're a little confused. We're just friends, we've always been friends, and that's all we're ever going to be is friends. I hope you understand and I hope you're not mad at me."

Grady was too busy staring at Sonny to even pay attention to what she was telling him.

She waved her hands in front of him asking "Grady, are you there?"

Grady came out of his trance and said "Oh, yeah, yeah, sure uh-huh, whatever you say."

Sonny says feeling a little awkward "Alrighty then. I think I'll just leave and let you get back to your writing," she then left the room and took a deep breath. She said to herself as she walked away "Good thing this is over." at least she thought it was over, but she'd soon find out that it's just going to get more and more out hand each day.

**So Sonny tried talking to Grady to tell him she doesn't like him the way he thinks she does. Unfortnately for her, the mesage didn't get through. How will she deal with Grady sneding her love notes and gifts everyday and what will be her breaking point?**


	3. Something that we're not

**In this chapter Sonny receives even more gifts from Grady. She listens to a song that helps her get her feelings out. The song is by Demi Lovato who ironically played Sonny in the show.**

Sonny walks into her dressing room and sees more flowers on her desk as well as a picture of her and Grady with a heart around them.

She sighs and says "I thought I made it clear to him! I don't like him that way!" she put in a CD and put it a song titled something that we're not and sang along to it

I should've known when I got you alone that you were way too into me to know this isn't love boy this ain't even close but you always think we're something that we're not and now you call me every single night I only answer cause I'm too polite we happened once or maybe it was twice yeah you always make it hard for me stop now you always think we're something that we're not

You wanna be more than just friends I can't go through this again stop trying to get inside my head don't wanna do more than hook up it's getting stupid cuase I should've known but I forgot that you think we're something that we're not

I hear you're telling everyone you know that I'm the one like you can't let me go and you just keep on blowing up my phone cause you never seem to know when you should stop don't introduce me to any of your friends delete my number don't call me again we had some fun but now it's gonna end but you always made it hard for me stop yeah you always think we're something that we're not

You wanna be more than just friends I can't go through this again stop trying to get inside my head don't wanna do more than hook up but you always think we're something we're not something that we're not you think we're something that we're not yeah you think we're something that we're (not gonna happen dude) oh you wanna be more than just firend I can't go through this again stop trying to get inside my head don't wanna do more than hook up it's getting stupid cause I should've known but I forgot that you think we're something that we're not you think we're something that we're not something that we're not something you think we're something we're that not yeah you always think we're something that we're not

As the song came to end Sonny took a deep breath and got all the annoyance out of here. She decided to go and try to talk to Grady again and that maybe he'd listen to her this time around.

**Grady has really been getting under Sonnys' skin lately but listening to a song really helps calm her down. The part in the song that's in the perenthesis is spoken whereas the rest of the song is sung I wanted to find a way to seperate the spoken line from the rest of the lyrics.**


	4. Everything's back to normal

**In this chapter Sonny is going to talk to Grady and this time the message gets across. Grady apologizes to Sonny and the two go back to being the best of friends.**

Sonny stops by Gradys' dressing room again and this time when he opens the door there's nothing he's trying to hide from her.

She says "Grady, look, after I help you out with the situation you had with Grant you must've gotten a little confused and thought we were together, but things are still the same way they always were and sorry if this sounds rude but that's the only way things are going to be. We're never going to be more than friends, I hope you can understand that."

Grady says "I guess I did come on a little too strong."

Sonny says "A little bit. If you call sending out flowers, chocolates, and love notes pretty much every day only a little bit."

Grady said "I had no idea it was bothering you so much. I'll stop now, I guess I just got in a little too much over my head and thought you actually did want to be my girlfriend."

Sonny says "It's okay I got my feelings out in the open where I wanted them and you were okay with it. Everything's just find now."

Grady says "Honestly I don't think we would've lasted long as a couple. We're totally different from one another."

Sonny says "Well, some people do say that opposites attract."

Grady says jokingly "That must've been why I thought I was into you so much."

Sonny giggles as she shoves Grady playfully and says "Oh, stop it, you silly little knucklehead."

Grady said "I'm glad you told me what was on your mind."

Sonny says "Me, too."

The two fist bumped before Sonny left the room to head back to her own dressing room.

Grady said "I am so lucky to have her as a friend."

**So that ended smoothly good that things worked out and that the two get into a huge arguement that could've ended their friendship which is another way I could've written it, but I wasn't going to do that.**


End file.
